


One eyed snake

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, don't take this seriously, handjob by snake, it's crack, nagini is very curious, this is a bit inappropriate i fear, um yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagini discovers the snake between her masters legs.





	One eyed snake

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this came to mind, but it happened and I decided I might just as well post it here. Merlin's beard, enjoy ?

Leaving her musings behind, Nagini curled herself around the heat and tried out a new position with her head. Normally she would curl herself next to her Master and lay her head on the warm shoulder. Instead Nagini decided to carefully lower her head on the material covered part. Nagini hadn't tested out this position before but so far it was much softer than the shoulder and much warmer as well. 

Nagini liked it and decided to stay in this position, she pressed her head deeper into the material, seeking out more of the heat. Nagini let herself roll slightly around the new found position. She felt very content with herself and relaxed after a while of gentle rubs against her master. However after a few moments Nagini tensed up suddenly when she felt something twitching underneath her rolling head. Something was obviously moving. Nagini curiously tasted the air for any sign of new life around her but couldn't find anything suspicious tasting. Nevertheless something was different. Nagini lifted her head up to see what was happening under the material. She intently observed the area and watched as something weakly twitched again against the loose material.  
Nagini paused. What was it? 

It twitched again! Nagini decided to carefully investigate the matter with her tail. She very gently poked at the twitching covered ..flesh? It lightly poked back. Nagini watched with great interest as the mysterious twitching creature seemed to become brave enough to stand shyly up. It was starting to tent her masters material very slightly. 

Nagini wanted to examine it. What lay beneath the material? Surely her master wouldn't mind if Nagini played with the new found toy a bit and revealed it.

Nagini tried to gently pet the hidden creature with her tail. It seemed to be rather small and vulnerable. Nagini wanted to know if it was firm like a snake. She formed a circle with her tail and carefully pulled it on the tip that was tenting more and more the fabric over it. Once her tail was securely around the very tip, Nagini gave it a experimentally firm squeeze and then immediately let go of it. Nagini watched it lightly swing up and down for a short moment. It was getting stiff but it seemed to be very very soft and dainty. It couldn't be snake, after all. Nagini petted the poor thing on the tip. The flesh seemed to reach out to Nagini. Pherhabs it wanted out.

Nagini decided to help it. She stopped petting it and watched the vulnerable thing fall forwards, trapping itself beneath it's material. Nagini couldn't watch it suffer anymore and helped the flesh out of it's cage.  
Nagini tasted the air around her master for a moment.  
He seemed very excited about something and a little desperation lay around him. Her human definitely needed Nagini to help.

Nagini put her tail around the top of the material and pulled the whole thing down until it toucher her masters feet. Nagini immediately looked up and slithered towards the big mystery.  
Or more like small mystery. It appears to be attached to master Riddle somehow. Nagini studied the creature more closely, it could pass as a tiny snake. Although were would be its eyes? Nagini pulled with her tail the sensitive flesh down and pinned it against he thigh of her human. The tip looked odd, like a shrivelled crown. Nagini saw a pink head hiding beneath it.

Aw it was so very shy. Nagini tried to gently roll the skin if the tip down to see if it had any eyes at all. Her masters tiny snake seemed to like that very much as it began to pulsate. Oh there was a white pearl on a very pink head. Nagini carefully tasted it. Her master suddenly began to wildly his hips, which made his little friend swing around the air. Nagini noticed that there were two fleshy eggs beneath the swinging cock.

Nagini wanted to take a bite, surely her master wouldn't mind?  
Nagini flickered her tongue against the left ball and without hesitation nagini nibbled slightly before taking a bit skin and ripped a little bit of. What came next deeply startled the snake.

"Nghhh augghh!! My testicle nghh auuu my-myy Nagini!!?"

Her master stared at her before he boiled over of anger and ...great embarrassment.

"Nagini what are you doing ? That is my Penis!!"

Nagini halted surprised. 

"My master I apologise. I saw something twitching and was curious what it was. I did not know it was your human penis master"

Nagini peered at her human. She noticed that the human penis lost its stiffness and was shrinking itself. The eggs which Nagini took a bite of were slightly bruised. Her master closed his eyes in pain and moved his hands to his penis and held it against his eggs protectively. 

\----End------


End file.
